The Story Of Rouge And Shadow
by WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt
Summary: In Depression-era West Texas, Rouge is a 19-year-old diner waitress who dreams of a life in the movies. Shadow the Hedgehog, who has just broken out of prison with his brother Sonic, dreams about being a famous outlaw. What happens when these two meet and fall hopelessly in love? Based off of The Story Of Bonnie And Clyde. Rated M for adult language, sexual themes, and violence.
1. Till Death Do Us Part

In the darkness you can hear gunshots building to a rapid fire. A barrage of bullets striking metal, breaking glass... And then silence except for "How 'Bout A Dance" playing on a busted car radio.

BIENVILLE PARISH, LOUISIANA

-1934-

Through a haze of smoke and dust, a grey Ford Deluxe Sedan appears, ripped with bullet holes, windows shattered, blood dripping down the open passenger door.

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat are dead in the front seat. He sits behind the wheel with blood covering his face and her lifeless head on his shoulder.

-VARIOUS NEWSPAPER

HEADLINES-

HAIL OF LEND END THE LIVES OF

HEDGEHOG AND BAT!


	2. I Promise, Father

-ROWENA, TEXAS-

1920

(12 years earlier)

A 10 year old white bat, dressed in a fashionable dark blue dress, runs passed a store but quickly stops when notices a dress in the store that was a decoy of the real one worn by the famous it girl, Clara Bow.

Her hands touched the window, admiring not just the dress, but the honor of having your own clothing line. Someday, someday...

"I will be just like you Clara..." She muttered out load.

Her mother, Emma the Bat, ( _A/N: That's my name! :3_ ) approaches. She's wearing a dark and tasteful dress and hat.

"Rouge! It's your fathers funeral!" "

No! No it's not!" The girl, Rouge, try's to run but her mother grabs her arm and drags her away. Into the one place she feared she would have to face reality. The cemetery.

She didn't want to see him. She didn't want see him in that casket. Tears filled her eyes when she remembered all the wonderful times with her father. She loved her father. He was always supported her dream of becoming a famous actress. Others told her they were just childish dreams and that when she is older she would forgot all this and get a decent job.

 _'I'll prove them wrong.'_ She thought as she ripped her hand from her mothers grasp and ran home as fast as she could.

 _'I'll be known all around the world...'_

 _'For you dad...'_

 _'I promise...'_

 **"I wanna be her,**

 **I wanna be her.**

 **Dressed in style like Clara.**

 **I can see me, can you see me?**

 **The main attraction at the picture show,**

 **Like Clara Bow.**

 **Like Clara."** _-Theme song for chapter. Picture Show from Bonnie and Clyde The Musical._


	3. I Promise, My Dear Family

-TELOCO, TEXAS-

A 14 black hedgehog with red streaks and crimson eyes was aiming his rifle towards the distance.

*POW!*

*Bottle Breaks*

The boy smirked, imagining the bottle was a cop and he was Billy the Kid.

"Bang! Bang! You're dead!

Bang! Bang! You're dead!  
Ain't nothin' I can't do with a gun!" He silently sang.

The hedgehog aimed his rifle again, spotting a more interesting spot.

*POW!*

"SQUAWK!"

His smirk grew. Feeling victories, he prepared for another shot.

"SHADOW!"

 _'_ _Great, the devil's mistress...'_ The hedgehog, Shadow, thought.

Shadow's mother, a white hedgehog with red streaks only at the sides, who went by the name of Cumie, approached him brandishing a dead chicken.

"Shadow, look what you've done! I hope you know how to lay eggs." She Shouted

"I hope you know how to fry chicken." Shadow replied.

"Gimme that and go help your father pa load the wagon." Cumie shouted as she snatched the gun out of his hands. Shadow pouted and cursed at her in his mind.

A black hedgehog with a blue stripe on his head approached him, pushing a wheelbarrow piled with meager belongings.

"I don't want to leave, pa! Why can't we stay?!" Shadow whined

"I don't own the land. And it ain't worth it for them to have me work it no more. You're gonna like West Dallas." His father replied.

 _'_ _I make all the money we need when I'm and outlaw...'_

 _'_ _And we'll never have to live a run down life like this again...'_

 _'_ _I promise...'_

 **I'm gonna make a whole lotta money.  
I won't count cents like my ma and pa.  
I will wear Sunday clothes on a Tuesday,  
Someday.  
No one will stand  
In my way. **_-Chapter Theme Song. Picture Show from Bonnie And Clyde The Musical._


	4. The Start of A New Life

-WEST DALLAS, CEMENT CITY-

1921

(8 months later)

"It's the Devils back porch." 10 year Rouge says holding a suitcase. Emma approaches carrying two suitcases. "You watch that mouth of yours." Rouge stated. "With your father gone we can't afford to stay in Rowena." Emma says frowning.

"But why here?"

"Because Grandma Mary has been nice enough to take us in."

"God, this place is a shit hole." Emma says to herself as she ways away. Rouge pulls out a box out of her socks, hides it in her hand, and looks around. Once she thinks that her mother is gone she strikes the match and is about to light a cigarette... "Rouge!" Being caught, she blows out the match and runs off.

WEST DALLAS, SQUATTER CAMP

(Same time)

A cop crosses wheeling a bicycle and pulling 14 year old Shadow along. Henry and Cumie chase after him."Deputy, please do not take him!" Shadow's mother pleaded. "He was just borrowin' the bicycle." Henry, Shadow's father, said. The cop gave him a sarcastic look, "From the store?"

Cumie walked right in front of the black pig, "Deputy Please." The pig shook his head, "This is the third time your boy has had a run-in with the law. First time you said it wasn't him. He was here with you. Against my better judgement, I took your word. Second time, when he was identified by a witness, you said you would take care of it. Now, I don't know how you handled it, but obviously it had no effect on the boy 'cause here we are again. I'm gonna have take him down to the station."

"He's only fourteen. You can't put in jail." Cumie stated with tears in her eyes.

"I can throw him in juvenile detention."

"That's a step up from the damn tent we're livin'n in." Shadow mutters. The cop escorts Shadow off and Henry and Cumie follow.

 **I don't really have a theme song for this chapter. Probably Picture Show again from Bonnie and Clyde the Musical... Please leave a review. Oh, and I'm** **going to get** **chapter** **2 fixed.**


	5. Jail and The American Cafe

**-WEST DALLAS, BAT HOME-**

 **1925**

 **(4 years later)**

Rouge (age 14) and Emma still wear fashionable dresses but faded and worn.

"You are too young to get married, Rouge!" Emma shouted. "I'm fourteen, mama!" Rouge argued. _(A/N: Back then it was normal to marry at such a young age.)_

"Getting married to Roy is not going to get out of this bog."

"He promised we'd all move to California."

"And you think that he can do that?" Emma said with a doubtful look on her face. Rouge smiled, "I got me a publicity photo." She hands Emma an eight by ten glamour shot of herself.

"This is nice." Emma says walking away.

Next thing Rouge knew, she was 19, working in a diner. Dressed in a white and blue waitress uniform. -

 **-DALLAS CITY, COURTROOM-**

 **1930**

 **(same time)**

Shadow, age 23, is in handcuffs that were digging into his skin. His other brother, Sonic, is also in handcuffs. Sonic may be taller than Shadow, but he doesn't have Shadow's presence.

They stared at the judge as the owl looked them up and down with disgust. Shadow spit into the ground to show that he disapproved the judge as well. The owl narrowed his eyes and gave his verdict, "Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog. You have been found guilty on one counts of burglary and two counts of auto theft. You are both hereby sentenced to two years at the MoLennan County Jail."

A cop escorts Sonic off while another cop takes Shadow to his cell. _'Kids will look up to me.'_ Shadow thought as he was getting his mugshots taken. _'They'll cut there hair the way I cut mine and I'll be rolling in cash. Capone was just like me when he started, just some guy. He made it huge, and someday I will to.'_

A dog sits at a counter of American Cafe. Rouge stands behind the counter, lost in thought.

The dog takes a good look at her and smiles, "Hey sweet-cheeks is it true that for the right price a fella can get somethin' not on the menu?" He whispers. "For the right price a fella can get almost anything these days." Rouge answers discreetly.

"Do you take an IOU?"

"Go to hell."

A bell rings as Deputy Knuckles enters the diner. "Hiya, Rouge." Rouge smiles recognizing him. "Hey Knuxie. Apple pie and coffee?" Knuckles blushes, secretly loving that nickname.

"Thanks." Rouge cuts a piece of pie, while listening to what he said next, "Hey Listen, a friend of mine's throwing a party Saturday night. Bob Mayfield. Went to Cement City High School when we went there. Maybe you remember him." "I don't think so." Rouge said handing him his pie.

"Thought maybe you'd like to go."

"Sure. Are, they gonna have a piana?"

A telephone rings O.S.

"Pretty sure theres gonna be a whole band."

"Hey Knuckles. Sheriff's on the phone." His assistant, Charlie, called. "I'll pick you up Saturday at seven." Knuckles said leaving.

"A whole band!" Rouge says to herself. She could imagine herself singing with them, slowly making it to stardom. _'I promise dad...'_ She thought scrubbing the counter with a rag. _ **Chapters theme song: Partners In Crime by Set It Off. Because I was listening to it six-billon times while writing this. Now I'm not going to have anymore jumps in years. And yes they are talking in country accents. And next chapter will be the meeting... Please Review. And that AJ Kelsey guy on YouTube who read my story... You are AWESOME!**


	6. The Waitress and The Criminal

**-A DIRT ROAD-**

The still blazing sun is beginning to set. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Rouge shouted in fury staring at her busted car."Hey! Engine trouble?" Her ears twitch hearing the new male voice.

She turns around and sees a black and red hedgehog approach from the distance. She pouts, looking at the reck. "Engine trouble, tire trouble, oil trouble..." As she goes on, the hedgehog took a good at her. _'She_ _is quite the beauty isn't she...'_ He thought secretly admiring her.

"Looks like you and me got the same car. Goes through oil like a preacher through whiskey, huh?" He said snapping back to reality.

"Yeah."

"How 'bout I see if I can fix you up. And then maybe you gimme a life into West Dallas."

"Sure. Thanks." Rouge said smiling. The hedgehog goes to work under the hood. "You live in The Devil's Back Porch?" She asked, watching him. "Not for much longer." He answered.

"I don't know anybody ever moved out of West Dallas."

"You do now." He winks and extends his hand, "Shadow the Hedgehog." "Rouge the Bat." She smiles and takes his hand.

"You got a beautiful smile. Bet you hear that all the time." Shadow says leaning in to kiss her hand. "Why yes I do." Rouge replies ripping her hand away before contact.

This act got a smirk from him. _'Playing hard to get I see...'_ Shadow thought. "Me too." Hearing his comment, Rouge smirked. She was starting to take a sudden likening to this Shadow guy. "So, where you movin' to?" Rouge asked curiously. "Anywhere I want, just like the legendary Billy the Kid." Shadow bragged.

"Billy the Kid? He was an outlaw?"

Shadow looked Rouge right in the eyes and gave her a devilish smile, "Why, yes he was." Rouge rolled her eyes. _'This_ _hedgehog doesn't know what he's getting into...'_ She thought.

"And wasn't Billy the Kid ambushed and killed some sheriff?" She asked, meaning to make it sound like a statement then an answer. His eyes narrowed, "He wasn't ambushed. He died an old man in the arms of a young woman."

"I'm pretty sure he was gunned down-"

"And I'm tellin' you-"

"In some hotel room."

"It don't even matter. I got plans." Shadow spat, having enough of this conversation. "Everybody's got plans." Rouge smartly replied. Luckly Shadow had a comeback, "Everybody's got dreams, I got plans."

He smirked once again, "You see little lady, the men in this town live, die and then are forgotten." He looked away staring into the distance. "This is only one of the reasons why I can't wait to get away. Away from the drought, homeless, and the hungry. Where they talk about foreclosures every hot and dusty day. I don't intend to waste my life 'round here."

Rouge was fascinated by his words, she always had a love for poetry. She watched in awe as he make Shakespeare seem like kindergartner. "I got it all mapped out. If I can pull just three jobs a year I'll be rich, I'll have wealth and fame, everyone will know my name."

"Pull three jobs?" What does that mean?" Rouge asked, taking interest on what the black hedgehog was saying. "What do you think it means?" Shadow said looking at her.

"Just like Billy the Kid, and Al Capone. Every kid will idolize Shadow the Hedgehog. One thing, young lady, I know is that this world will remember me." He stated confidently.

Shadow walked over to her, towering over her. He was so close, Rouge's face was a centimeter away from his chest. _(A/N: Due to her height.)_ The close contact made Rouge blush a deep shade of Crimson.

"I'm sure you want somethin' better then this too. I mean, don't you think it's time the you lose that egg-stained apron and wore somethin' made of satin, from a fine Manhattan store?" Shadow whispered, removing the apron she was wearing on her uniform. She felt a shiver go up her spine when she felt his hands in her body, it wasn't a shiver of fear though.

"Your face should be up on that silver screen. You got that "It Girl" look." Rouge's heart fluttered, no one besides her father has ever said that to her. "I can't believe that you see that in me." Rouge said, staring into his beautiful eyes. "I always knew I'd be a star. Gee, you are a lot more intelligent that I thought you were."

"We are wasted 'round here, we're too good for this place. We weren't born to live and die in Texas. So that's why I plan on living like Billy the Kid. So I don't have such a run down life like all the other men 'round here."

Rouge, not able to resist the urge, grabbed his face and kissed him. Shadow, taken back at first but slowly liking it, pulls her body closer to his and passionately kisses her back. Suddenly a police siren was heard.

"Shit!" Shadow shouts, quickly pulling away. He ducks behind the car. Just as soon as the sirens arrive they disappear, signaling that the law is gone. "Are those cops lookin' for you?" Rouge says backing away. "Well, me and my brother did just bust out of jail. So probably." He frowns seeing her sudden nervousness.

"I'm not lookin' for any trouble... Look, you don't have to worry 'bout me 'cause I've been in jail."

"I know plenty of men who've been in jail."

"How many you know busted out?"

"What were you in for?" Rouge asks, avoiding the question. "Robbery, auto theft, a few things. I like to keep busy." Shadow says while getting into the car, knowing the police are gone. Rouge smiles and Shadow starts the engine.

"So, what do you say? Gimme lift into West Dallas?" He asks.

"The police are lookin' for you."

"They ain't gonna find me. But this time tomorrow I'll be five hundred miles away. I just wanna see my folks before I go." Shadow said, desperately wanting her to come with him. Rouge hesitated.

"...Okay."

 **"This is my plan-**

 **there's no plan B**

 **And this world will remember me.**

 **You and this world will remember me!"**

 _This World Will Remember Me from Bonnie and Clyde the Musical. Chapters theme song._ Sorry if this chapter sucks. I kinda of rushed through it. School. Anyways next chapter will be about another two lovers... **_I got the blues, cuz no one will review._**


	7. I'll Wait For You, Sonic

**-CINDERELLA BEAUTY PARLOR-**

A light brown squirrel, a reddish fox, and a purple cat were reading magazines as a pink hedgehog did the squirrels hair. "You have such pretty hair, Sally!" The hedgehog complemented. The squirrel beamed, "Amy, you're just the sweetest."

Somebody tapped Amy on her shoulder. She turned around, facing the one who needed her attention. She gasped in horror, causing Blaze, Fiona, and Sally to look back. Amy grabbed the chair behind her for support, "S-Sonic?!"

"Hiya, baby." The hedgehog replied. "W-what... What are you doin' here?! You're supposed to be in jail!" Sonic smirked, giving Amy her answer. "Oh god..." She whispered.

She glared at him, her blood boiling. "Are you crazy?! Bustin' out of jail?!" Amy screamed. Sonic frowned, "Now baby-"

E "Don't you "now baby" me! How in God's name did you let Shadow talk you into fugitivin'?!"

"It was my idea." Sonic stated, defending his brother. Amy froze, "Yours?"

"Yeah."

Amy's eye twitched, _'This good for nothin'...'_ "How could you go and do this?! Here I am prayin' my heart out that they shorten your sentence!" "Well, your prayer was answered. This made it real short." Sonic said, smiling.

Suddenly a siren pulls up. "Shit!" Sonic looks around frantically for a place to hide. Amy was fanning herself with her hands and jumping up and down, "Oh my God. Oh my God." Blaze stood up annoyed, "I'm leavin'." "You sit!" Sonic shouted pushing Blaze back into her seat.

Sonic's head turned straight towards Sally. "You get up!" She obeys and gets out from under the dryer. "Gimme your bib!" He takes the smock from her and covers himself as he sits under the dryer. Sonic extends an hand towards Sally, "Magazine!" She gives them to him. "Everybody just take it easy! I was never here!" Sonic says, using the magazine to cover his face.

There was an awkward silence. "Purse!" Sally rolled her eyes and tosses her purse onto his lap.

Sherif Smoot Schmid and his deputy, Bud, enter the parlor. "Evenin', ladies." Smoot greets tipping his hat. "Evenin' Sherif." Amy and her gals reply.

"I'm here 'bout your husband, Sonic, aka the Blue Bandit. A pitiful nickname he made for himself. You heard from him?" The Sheriff asks, turning to Amy. "Oh, not since he got himself arrested. I don't have no room for a man like that in my life. You'll find him sittin' in McLennan County Jail." Amy lied. "No you won't." Bud the Bunny remarked. "What?" Amy said pretending to look baffled.

The midnight colored Sheriff sighs, "Your husband and his brother got it in their heads to escape."

"What?"

The fox puts one of his hands in his pocket, while handing her a card with the other, "If you see him or know anything of his whereabouts you call the Dallas County Sheriff's Office straight away, you hear?" "Of course." The pink hedgehog said, taking the card.

"Ya'll have a good evenin'." The fox walks dangerously close to the dryer Sonic was in. "Sorry to interrupt your hair doin's." Sonic, who was sweating bullets, lifts a hand above the magazine, covering his face, he was "reading" and gives the Sheriff a shaking thumbs up. Thankfully, Schmid and Bud leave.

When he was sure they were gone, Sonic jumps out from under the dryer. "Baby, baby, you were fantastic!" Sonic complements. Amy put a hand in her chest, "I'm havin' a heart attack. They are not gonna stop lookin', Sonic." "They never do." Sally said gathering her stuff. "That's right." Fiona commented, folding her arms. Blaze nodded, completely agreeing with the others, "They're gonna get him."

Sonic laughed, "They won't find me if we go away someplace." He tapped his chin, then snapped his fingers when and idea came to him. "Maybe New Mexico." Fiona and Sally's faces filled with awe.

"How Romantic!"

"How beautiful!"

"They're gonna get him." Blaze repeated.

Sonic ignored her and put Amy's hand in his, "You're always talkin' 'bout wantin' to go to New Mexico, start fresh." Amy glared at him with her jade eyes,"This wouldn't be going to New Mexico, it'd be run in' from West Dallas." With that she ripped her hands from his grasp and looked away folding her arms. "She got a point." Sally stated. "Still, I hear New Mexico's real nice." Blaze walks up and whispers into Sonic's ear, "They're gonna get you." Sonic fist clench, getting annoyed with this cat.

"You want to be like your brother?! Always runnin' from the law?! Always lookin' over your shoulder? I love you, Daddy. I love you more then life itself but we cannot start fresh like that!" Amy shouted with angry/sad tears in her eyes. "You tell him, Amy!" Her girls cheered. "We start fresh when you are free in the the eyes of the law and saved in the eyes of God." Sally, Fiona, and Blaze put there hands together in a praying position,

"Amen."

"Praise the Lord."

"Thank you Jesus."

Then an idea popped in Amy's head, "That's it!" "Huh?" Sonic said, before he was embraced by Amy. "I know a way we can live together with no worries at all." The pink beauty said looking him in the eyes.

"By goin' to New Mexico?"

"No. Sonic, you are join' back to jail."

Sonic jumped back, ending their hug.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?!"

Amy smiled, "Imagine it, we won't be scared to turn a corner or to open our front door. Plus, when you're on the side of justice you ain't nervous of the law." She smiled, thinking about this new life, "Sonic, you are goin' back to jail."

"Baby, you don't know what it's like in there!"

"I know it's tough, when you've got nothin' to look at except prisoners who smell. But when you have served your time, we'll be able to live a new life, maybe even start a family!" Amy said, already planning there children's names."I Ain't even been free for more than a minute. While I was in jail I was dreamin' of a hot meal with you as my dessert. So, you don't you bring your face close to mine and let's began." Sonic said smoothly, pulling Amy's face closer with his pointer finger under her chin, hoping to get her mind off this topic.

"Sonic you are goin' back to jail."

"Now baby-"

"We will call the sheriff and tell him you are turning yourself in right after church tomorrow."

"Ames-"

"It's gonna be just as hard on me, daddy. Well, Fiona, you know what it's like havin' a husband in jail, tell him how hard it is not havin' Scrouge around." Amy said cutting Sonic off.

Fiona burst out laughing, "Are you kiddin'?! It's a treat to have him gone! I can get my nails done, and I even have enough time to read a book. And might I just say, it's a pleasure not to cook, clean, or anything like that."

"Okay, that's enough"

"Thank God those prison walls have him locked up. My darlin's nice and safe in jail."

"I don't want her comin' 'round here no more." Sonic stated, worried if that's how Amy would end up. Amy looked for a better example, "Well, Blaze's husband's been in jail for two years now and she's miserable without her man!"

Blaze nodded, "Mhmmm! At first I really missed him, but then I met this boy named Silver from Tucson and he owned a Chevrolet."

"Oh no"

"He had a lot of things that my Blast didn't have."

"Okay Blaze."

"Like teeth, hair, and cash to be exact."

"I think you're done."

"I now got lots of habits I can't curtail."

"Heavens to Betsy"

"I rather keep my man in jail."

"Ames." Sonic said still not convinced. Amy took a deep breath, "I ain't like these other women. I will wait till your free. I want the world to see that I ain't a unfaithful whore." Amy said looking back at her friends. "Amy!" The girls shouted, offended.

"It will be hard for us but we'll come through."

"I can't believe what you are askin' me to do."

"One thing's for certain our love won't die." Amy whispered and then kissing Sonic.

"Oh my Lord."

"Jesus close your eyes"

After the entrancing kiss Sonic remembered what was going on, "Amy, I ain't join' back!"

"Yes Sonic, you're join' back."

Blaze, Sally, and Fiona sighed, knowing who's going to win this argument, "Tomorrow he'll be back in jail."

 **Chapter's Theme:** ** _"Goin' Back To Jail"_** **from** ** _Bonnie and Clyde the Musical._**

 **I'm sad. I feel like no one likes me stories, I may not write anymore.**

 ** _'I'm feeling blue... Cuz no will review.'_**

 **** ** _WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt_**


	8. How 'Bout A Dance

**-The Woods-(Dusk)**

Rouge lies on a blanket and writes in a small notebook as Shadow sits on the hood of her car and drinks alcohol from a jar. "-So, I figure the first thing is to hit someplace with payroll. Gas station, grocery store. Can't do nothin' without cash. Once I get that, I hightail it to another state. Maybe in the Northeast. Cops can't cross state lines. And they ain't gonna be lookin' for me in Ohio or New York. After that, I'm a free man. I can do whatever I want. And you know what?" Shadow said looking at Rouge. "What?" She said not looking up.

"You're gonna come with me."

She smiles, "What makes you so sure?"

"The smile."

"Just 'cause I'm smilin' doesn't mean-"

"I was talkin' about mine."

Rouge laughs. Liking this strange feeling that she was feeling around him, "I should get home. And you want to see your folks-" "That can wait. What are you writin'?" Shadow asked, interrupting her sentence. "Poem." Rouge answered. Shadow sat next to her and looked at her legible writing, "What kinda poem?" Rouge blushed realizing how close he was. _'What the hell going on? How can he make me so nervous like this?'_ Rouge asked herself. Coming back to her senses she remembers what he asked, and her cocky trait, "The kind that's gonna be published."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you're gonna see my face in the movies and my poems in the magazines. 'Poetry by Rouge The Bat.' And a beautiful picture of me to go 'long side it. Like this one." She pulls a photo from her bag and hands it to Shadow.

"That's what you call a glamour shot."

Shadow smiles, "This is the best picture I've ever seen in my whole life!" Rouge just shrugged at his complement, not knowing how rare it was.

"It's a little old now but I'm gonna get a new one. In a nice hat. I look good in hats. I got a hat face."

"Read me your poem." Shadow says interested. Rouge looked at him surprised, "You like poetry?" Shadow smirked while leaning back on the seat, relaxing.

"When it's comin' out of your mouth."

Rouge felt her heart flutter, for the millionth time today. But before she could identify the feeling a new feeling dawned upon her, a feeling of fear. She has never read her poems to somebody before, never less let anyone even read her poems. She hesitated, not knowing if he'd like her writing or not. "...Okay." She said shyly which took a lot of guts. With a deep breath she started to read,

"Billy rode on a pinto horse,

Billy the Kid I mean..."

"I love Billy the Kid."

"Trust me, Shadow, I know"

Rouge continues,

"And he meet Shadow the Hedgehog

riding in a little gray machine..."

"You're writin' about me?! You wrote a poem 'bout me?!... Oh, you are so in love, sugar." Shadow teased. Rouge rolled her eyes and decided to read on,

"Billy said to Hedgehog boy,

'Is this the way you ride?"

"In a Ford Sedan Deluxe Se-"

"You gonna interrupt me every line?!"

"Sorry, Sorry."

"I can't read if you're gonna do that."

"I won't say another-"

"There's a rhythm, a flow to these things."

"I said I was sorry."

"I appreciate the enthusiasm but-"

"Rouge, my lips are sealed." Shadow says right before kissing her. He layes back down and fights the urge to talk.

"Billy said to the Hedgehog boy,

'Is this how you ride?

In a car that does it's ninety per Machine gun at each side?'"

"Damn!"

Rouge shot Shadow a glare, which made him quickly shut up.

"'I only had my pinto horse

and my six-gun tried and true.

I could shoot but they got me.

And some day they will get you.'"

Now Shadow was the one glaring, "What are you writin' that for?! That's a lousy thing to write?!"

"It's dramatic."

"It's stupid." Hearing that Rouge turned off her cortex part of her brain and completely turned on the anger part of her limbic system. Oh, he was going to get it now.

"Don't you call my poetry stupid."

"It is when you write stuff like that."

The two got into a full blown argument, with both yelling at the same time.

"You don't know crap 'bout poetry! "

"I know they ain't never gonna get me!"

"I am gonna be famous for my poetry and my career!"

"I know I am gonna be so far gone from this miserable place, no one will ever find me!"

"Don't you ever call my poetry stupid,"

"And then I'm gonna be in contral of my own goddamn life!"

"Just because your thick head can't appreciate it!"

They we're gasping for air, from all the anger they just released. "Man, I want you right now." Shadow said, loving how feisty she was. Rouge smirked and pressed her body against his. "Shoulda thought of that..." She then hit him in the head, "Before you called my poetry stupid!" Shadow laughs. Rouge hit on the head again, "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, sugar."

"Don't you ever laugh at me! I'm gonna be famous. I'm gonna be a poet and an actress and a singer."

"Singer, huh? Let me hear somethin'." Rouge folded her arms and looked away, "I'm not in the mood."

"Aw, come on, sugar. I wanna hear you sing. Unless that's also gonna be about gettin' shot up."

Rouge tried to hide her smile, but was unsuccessful. "Come on. You're at a nightclub in that there Atlantic City. Me and Capone are sitin' ring sie. The crowd's goin' crazy. _Rouge! Rouge! Rouge!_ " Shadow said imitating a cheering crowd. Rouge becomes entranced. "Okay fine..." Rouge stands up and clears her throat. she starts to sing in perfect harmony. Shadow watches as her voice could have made angels jealous.

"How 'bout a dance,

What do you say,

I got some moves that I'd love to show ya."

"Now, that's nice."

"Let's find a spot and dance the night away."

"That is one of my favorites."

"How "bout a dance,

It's always fun

Come over here let me get to know ya,

Can't beat a band to lift your spirits hon,

You look so handsome."

Shadow get and idea and shines the car headlights on Rouge.

"How 'bout a dance,

Let's make a start,

Music like this can really throw ya,

You'll lose the blues and you may lose your heart.

Tonight is the night I've been waiting for,

Even the moon looks just right,

I'm sure the crowd will make room on the floor,

When they see you look like you do so.

How 'bout a dance,

Let's make a start,

Music like this can really throw ya,

You'll lose the blues,

And you may lose heart.

You'll lose the blues,

And you may lose your heart."

Shadow was clapping for the white beauty. "That was amazing." "Oh shut up." Rouge said kissing him passionately, to which he did the same.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and sorry if Shadow is a little OOC. But you know, love can change a man. The theme song is the song that Rouge sang so... yeah that's about it.**

 _ **~WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt**_


	9. Stupid Echidna

Rouge Shadow and Rouge were in the basement of the Bat Household, kissing passionately. Everything was clam, that was until...

"Rouge?"

Shadow and Rouge pulled apart, still each other's embrace.

"Your mama's home?" Shadow asked.

Rouge turned to the direction of the voice and shouted, "It's me, momma!"

"Why didn't you tell me your mama's-"

Shadow was cut off when a older white bat appeared walking down the stairs, her Amber eyes locked on Rouge.

"What on Earth are you-" She paused seeing the black and red hedgehog. She glared at him sharply, "Who are you?"

"I-"

"Mama, this is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's a cousin of my friend, Charlene's." Rouge informed.

Shadow tipped his hat, "Evenin' Mrs. Bat."

"Why are you at my house at this time?" Rouge's mother, Emma, asked.

"I-"

"He's passin' through on his way to Ohio to begin a job in printin'." Rouge said, having Shadow interrupted for the second time.

Emma's face became one of interest, "Printin', huh?"

"Uh, yes ma'am." Shadow said, nodding. He was nervous. Here was the mother of the bat he admired and adored. What if he messed up and she never let him see Rouge again? What if she found out he was a criminal? What if-

"Not many men have a job these days." Emma folded her arms, citing Shadow's thoughts. _(A/N: So many interruptions.)_

"N-No ma'am."

"You should consider yourself very lucky."

"I do."

Shadow's deep red eye's glanced at a guitar resting on the wall. "Oh hey, who plays the strings?"

Emma looked away, "My husband did. God rest his soul."

"Amen" Shadow said, picked up the white and black guitar. He sat on the couch and started strumming a melody. He started to feel his nervousness melt away.

The Amber eyed bat's ears twitched hearing the song. She smiled, "Hey, that pretty good. Where'd you learn to play?"

"A boy taught me when me and my family lived under the viaduct."

"You lived in one of those camps?"

"Pa was a sharecropper over in Henderson County when the land dried up. We left our farm, headed for Dallas and lived in a tent, under the Oak Cliff viaduct for near three years."

"Well, Shadow, you may sit on the sofa." Emma turned to Rouge, "There's an extra sheet in the bedroom," then to Shadow, "I'm afraid we don't have an extra blanket and pillow."

"That's alright."

"Rouge, I'll be expecting you shortly." Emma say as she is about to leave.

"Yes, mamma."

"Almost immediately."

"Mama-"

Emma leaves saying, "Your husband will be home, you know."

Shadow ceased strumming the guitar.

"You got a HUSBAND?!"

Rouge frowned, "Baby-"

"I mean that's somethin' you should tell a fella!"

Rouge started to glare at him, "I **_had_** a husband. He went to jail three years ago."

"Is he still there?" Shadow asked, his face softening.

"No. Just not interested in bein' a husband."

Rouge took the guitar out of Shadow's hands, a smirk on her face as he climbed on top of him.

"But, is that really what you want to talk about right now." She asked.

Shadow returned her devious smirk and pulled the hem of her shirt for a deep kiss. As the two passionately lip-locked, Shadow's hands started to hungrily roam her body. _(A/N: Btw they are laying on the couch now.)_

Rouge moaned at the feeling of his right hand squeezing one of her breast, under her blue shirt. Her pleasured moans only dirtied the thoughts of the hedgehog more.

Shadow pushed Rouge down so he was on top of Her. Shadow started to unzip his pants, while pulling down her panties. He had a look of hunger, like a vicious dog that hasn't been fed for days.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

A knock at the basement door.

"You expecting anybody?" Shadow asked, disappointed their lovemaking would have to hold.

Rouge was breathing a little faster due to pleasure, "No."

Shadow got up and looked out the window.

"Oh shit! It's the laws!" He turned to Rouge. "Meet me tomorrow mornin'. Eight O'clock. 145 Oak Grove over in Harrison. Whistle or throw somethin' at the second window at the corner.

Shadow ran out out the back and left.

Rouge sighed disappointedly. She walk up and opened the door to find handsome ginger echidna.

"Knuckles... What are... What are you doin' here?"

He turned his face to face her. He smiled when seeing her face.

"Followin' some leads on a prison break. Since I was in the neighborhood I thought I'd stop by, you know, and see if you and your ma are okay."

Rouge returned his smile. "We're fine. Thanks, Knux."

Rouge jesters for him to come in and Knuckles does so, taking a look at the place.

"Jeez, last time I was in this house was when your grandma died."

"That was a long time ago."

"Ya know, that was the first time I ever saw a dead body. I mean, she was wearin' lots of make-up and all but you could still she she was dead."

Rouge laughed a bit and the slightly frowned, "I hated seeing her like that."

"And I remember how we both hid under your front porch."

"Eatin' buttermilk pie."

"And playing cards."

That got a smile out of Rouge. Knuckles blushed seeing that smile on those lushness lips. Oh, how much he wanted kiss those lips. And he did.

After a few seconds he pulled away, blushing and deep red. As was Rouge.

"So. I'll pick you up Saturday." Knuckles said fastly, scratching the back of his head.

"Knuc-"

"And keep your door locked. Bye!" Knuckles said leaving quickly.

Rouge sighed after he left. She leaned on the wall, hugging her knees, "Stupid Echidna?"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait. School. Anyways the theme for this chap is Friend Zone. That's all I have to say.**

 ** _~WhatchaGonnaDoAboutIt_**


End file.
